Christmas miracle
by helloxgoodbye
Summary: it's a day before christmas and dib has messed up big time. but a talk a nice friendly chat with a stranger might turn things around. rated t for language here and there and slight zadr


**Alright please don't kill me for making this when I should be writing the next chapter for war of the Werks. I promise to have a new chapter of that by tomorrow night/Wednesday morning. This is basically a whole Christmas ideal cause of the holidays. And reason #1 why I shouldn't write anything when I'm sugar loaded.**

I hate snow. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I usually only had to deal with it for a few weeks. Three at best. But now with Christmas a day away I've seen the bloody stuff seen early November and it wasn't going to let up till new years. I was sick of it. I looked at some of the shops which were gaily lit with lights as if it made any of the overpriced shit inside look good. My eye caught on a plush animal thing. It was green with a reddish pink striped heart. Its eyes big and glassy. It almost looked like…

I sighed and kept walking. I had been outside for a few hours now but no part of me wanted to go home. Gaz was pissed at me because her daughter overheard me say Santa Claus wasn't real. It really set her off because she was just trying to make her girl's damn holiday special. Gaz may be cold sometimes, well a lot of times but being a single mom I gave her a pass. She was always wonderful to her daughter though and I made sure to spoil the little purple haired girl whenever I got the chance. That chance was often.

I sat down on a bench and rubbed my eyes. Now I was out here. With my hands numb not wanting to face a distressed little girl and her scary ass mother. "Zim would know what to do."

"Who's Zim?" I nearly jumped out of the chair when I heard the voice. I turned and looked at a boy no older than seven at best. He had pale almost grey skin with a light turquoise jacket and knitted cap on. They matched his eyes.

"Where'd you come from?"

"My mom's stomach. Who's Zim?" I tried not to laugh at his remark and failed.

"Fair enough. He was a friend of mine." The kid nodded and kicked his feet. They didn't touch the ground.

"Why you look sad?" I looked around to see where this kid's parents were. I told him I messed up. He nodded once more and was silent. That lasted a good ten seconds. "What'd you mess up?" this kid wasn't leaving and I saw no harm in answering.

"I said some things I shouldn't have and it made someone, two someones upset." He nodded and I started to wonder if all that kid did was nod and ask questions.

"Sometimes when I say stuff I didn't mean to I feel sad too. But then I apologize and they realize I didn't mean it… why was?" I was gonna ask who "they" was but was thrown off by his last question. I asked him to explain. "You said this person WAS your friend. What happened to him?" I laughed a little.

"You notice small stuff. That's good. Well we didn't see eye to eye on some stuff and I was wrong about some things. But I don't like being wrong so I pretended in my head they were right." He nodded as if understanding completely. Hell maybe he did. "Anyway I said shit that shouldn't have been said and I haven't seen him since." I didn't really care at this point that I was cussing in front of a kid.

"you didn't say sorry to him?" he asked and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I tried kid. I tried a lot. But every time I tried he would yell at me before I could or ignore me. Sometimes you gotta realize what you say you can't take back. I don't blame him though. I felt horrible afterwards and I'm sure he felt even worse. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish he would come back. Just long enough so I could tell him how sorry I was." The kid nodded then hopped off the bench.

"maybe you'll get your chance. And maybe he isn't as mad as you think. He might just be waiting for a better time to say you were right." I shrugged.

"hey where are your…" I looked up but he was gone. Weird. My pocket buzzed and I pulled out my phone. A text for gaz.

**GAZ: come home NOW. **

I sighed and stood up. Alright I had to face her wrath eventually. I went off towards home and the hell I was to face.

When I got to the front door I debating waiting an extra hour or so. No. I would face her. I would say how sorry I was. Maybe even convince Jacqueline that santa was real. I knocked on the door and waited for yelling. There was but not the kind I had in mind.

"You liar! He is real!" I watched my niece practically bounce off walls as she watched me with determination and glee. "You totally lied look he is real." She pulled me inside by the pants leg and I barely managed to close the door. She forgot about me instantly and ran into the living room. Gaz came from the kitchen and wrapped me in the tightest hug possible.

"I don't know how you did it and I don't want to know how. But you saved my baby girl's Christmas and that's all I care about." She whispered then kissed my cheek.

"but I-"

"ho ho ho. Little lady I believe this is for you. Elf picked this one out especially for you." That voice. No it couldn't be. I practically stumbled running into the living room. Not believing what I heard but then believing less of what I saw.

GIR looking nothing like himself but I knew those turquoise eyes anywhere. He looked exactly like an elf you would see out of the movies. In a green outfit handing Jacqueline a wrapped box with a giant bow. But not only that. Standing closet to the tree was a large santa with no ears no nose under that big white beard. And most defiantly two antennae under that big red hat. Zim. "see uncle dib. He's real. He came all the way from the north pole to prove it. There's even a sleigh on the roof." My niece practically screamed as she took the box and started ripping paper.

"yes santa is real earth ch- I mean little lady. As I was telling you dib was just trying to keep me a secret. Can't have everyone knowing now can we?" Jackie shook her head no. "Now sweetheart I gotta get going delivering more presents to all the other children. But you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me. Just like dib has been doing okay?" Jackie nodded furiously and Zim got up. GIR followed him with at least four candy canes sticking out of his mouth. "Have a merry Christmas dear."

Zim walked past me and through the kitchen door. Gaz went to her daughter as the child began showing off all the things santa had brought her. And heavens a DAY BEFORE.

I waited a minute before going into the kitchen. Zim had the wig, beard, and hat shoved into GIR's head. He had the red coat and a pillow under one arm. While GIR was taking off the elf costume Zim was smiling into a mug of coffee. "Leave it to Zim to save your ass again dib." He put down the mug and the santa costume and crossed his arms. "Now give me one reason why I just did that?"

I could have given him a thousand reasons. Oh god I would've given my little alien a million reasons. Instead I smiled so hard my face hurt. Then without thinking I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Zim I am so sorry for everything I said. You were right I was wrong. I've missed you so much. God you don't understand how long I've wanted to say I'm sorry. Thank you so much for everything. For coming back. For…for…"

"Yes yes the dib thing is less superior to Zim. Zim can't move his arms." I let go instantly and stared at my feet.

"Sorry. Fuck I'm just really glad to see you again."

"If you're so excited to see Zim why are you staring at your feet?" I looked up and he was smiling. I could feel a tear run down my face. He sighed and shook his head. "You are an idiot you know that?" he stepped closer and wiped his finger on my cheek. He then kissed my head and hugged me. "But you're still my idiot and I guess that all that matters. Now stop crying." I did and laughed a little. This was definitely my little alien.

"Now listen. I'm gonna go open the door and we're gonna pretend this didn't happen. Got it?" I said yes and he grabbed GIR and left the kitchen. Gaz came in just as Zim made a show of "just arriving". Jackie got enough kicks out of him just barely missing santa claus.

"This mean you and the alien boyfriend are together again?" she asked and picked up the mug. I couldn't help but smile at her straight forwardness.

"Yeah I guess so."

She rinsed out the cup and watched the snow outside the little window. In the living room you could hear Jackie's joy filled laughter. "Good. You deserve someone nice. And if you ever repeat that I will cut out your tongue." She added half heartedly. I only looked out the window with her and smiled. God I loved the snow.


End file.
